Twinkle, twinkle little star
by Yuki's real lover forever
Summary: A short story about Momiji and Momo, what happens when Momo hugs Momiji and he transforms? R&R! Please and Thank you!


It was a sunny day, and Momiji was playing his violin. He was playing "Twinkle twinkle little star". When he was done he turned around, and saw leaves from the bushes rustling. He thought it was a rabbit, or an intruder, so he went outside and chased whatever was out there. He saw a small girl, he grabbed this girls hand and pulled her into the openeing by his room. He grabbed the girls arms and turned her around, looked at her face, and gasped. "Momo," Momiji said. his eyes where big and shocked.

"Momo, what are you doing here?" he asked her. She looked down.

"Momo came to listen to Momiji play his violin." Momo said with her sweet voice.

"How long have you done this?" Momiji asked his little sister.

"For a long time. Momo started to play violin so Momo could play with Momiji. Momo also wants Momiji to be Momo's older brother." Momo said looking her brother in the eyes. Momiji started to cry, not because he was sad, but because he was happy. He smiled and continued to cry, he kneeld down and looked his sister in the eyes.

"Momo, of course I'll be your older brother." Momiji said. Still crying.

"Momiji, please don't cry for Momo. Momo just wants Momiji to be Momo's brother because Momiji looks like Mama, and Momiji looks like Momo, and Momo thinks Momiji could be Momo's big brother," Momo wipped his tears with her thumbs and hugged Momiji, he changed into a rabbit. she picked up the rabbit and hugged his rabbit form. "It's ok big brother Momiji, Momo will love you no matter what."

"Momo, I will always love you too. But don't anyone, especially not Mama or Papa, ok?" Momiji asked her, she nodded.

"Momiji are you Momo's real big brother. If Momiji is, Momo won't tell anyone." said Momo holding out the rabbit form of Momiji in front of her. Momiji nodded.

"Momo, you can't tell Mama or Papa what you saw and heard today, ok? You have to keep it to yourself Momo, don't tell your friends, Mama, Papa, or anyone, ok?" Momiji asked her, Momo nodded.

"Atleast Momo has a real big brother." said Momo smiling, Momiji transformed, Momo looked away, and Momiji changed. He grabbed his little sisters hand.

"You have to get home, before Mama and Papa start worrying. And remember don't tell them anything." said Momiji, Momo was pulling him to the place where she came in.

"Ok, Momo won't tell Mama or Papa or anyone about Momiji." said Momo she waved and walked through the whole in the wall. Momiji walked back smiling.

"Momiji?" a voice sounded from behind him, he was almost inside. He turned around and saw Tohru.

"Tohru!" sang Momiji.

"I saw Momo leaving, did somethng happen?" Tohru asked him. He nodded, he gasped.

"Momo and I are brother and sister, secretly, and she knows about me being the rabbit and that I'm her brother. She hugged me, and accepted me for who I am, and she figured out that I was her brother. Of course she asked questions and I answered them, but in the end, Momo and I are brother and sister and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone about what she was today." Momiji told Tohru, she smiled and cried happy tears.

"Momiji I'm so happy for you." said Tohru.

"So why did you come Tohru?" Momiji asked her.

"I was passing by and heard someone transform, then I saw Momo come out, and I was worried so I came in." said Tohru.

"Thank you for worrying." said Momiji, Tohru turned and left. Momiji went into his room and played "Twinkle twinkle little star" again.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

Then the traveler in the dark  
Thanks you for your tiny spark;  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

And so Momo and Momiji were always together as brother and sister. And if they are not together, then they will always be together in their hearts and spirits. So here's a question to think about, if the spriits of the zodiac are so bad, then how come they let Momiji and Momo be together.


End file.
